thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Garth
"People describe my eyes like fire. It's because my eyes burn the souls of my enemies." Garth is a Player from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. Also known as Player Number 7 by Eliot. Appearance Garth is tall for a 15 year old at 5’6”. His eyes are vivid orange and his hair is short and naturally blond. Although he is outwardly more boyish, he tends to wear lots of dresses, all of which are either black or a light pastel color. Personality Garth is a very curious boy that asks waaaay too many questions. It comes off that he's nosy, but he's just curious and won't pry if people don't want to answer his questions. He is very accepting as people don't usually accept him, and wants to help out those who feel powerless. But when push comes to shove, Garth can pack a punch behind that kind and innocent mask. History Pre-Game Garth lived in Colorado up until he was eight years old. His father was a business man that got an offer in Japan. The whole family moved to Japan since it wasn't much of a problem since the whole family knew Japanese already (English as a second language). Garth didn't want to go to Japan but was forced to. He hated leaving all of his friends behind and suddenly he was brought to a whole new world: Osaka, Japan. His mother stayed at home with him, she didn't need a job since her husband provided more than enough. Garth when to public school for a while but because of his girlish tendencies, his mother was forced to take him out because of bullying from teachers and students alike. Garth was homeschooled from age 14 and on. Garth would often shop for dresses in Shibuya, and this brings us to how he died. Garth was out with his mother at the terminal to go back home. He dropped his phone past that line you're never supposed to go past and onto the tracks. He told his mother to watch out for the train but she didn't hear. Garth went to get his phone and thought he heard the train from another terminal, but it was from the one he was at. The train was too quick and didn't kill him on impact, but he died before the paramedics arrived. Week 11 Garth's entry fee for Week 11 was a zip up hoodie, a comfort item of his that he was given before he moved to Japan. Relationships Hozen The two seem to get along quite well and understand each other's issues. They're partners, so Garth always tries to help him out. Their relationship is almost brotherly. Eliot Although a Reaper, Garth could have a civilized conversation with this support which ranged from what their past was like to what kind of tea is optimal to drink. They're on good terms. Their relationship is almost brotherly. Amaryllis After what Ama admitted during truth or dare, it made Garth over-think a lot of his life and his choice, and how precious they are. Whenever Ama is around, Garth gets sad and slightly nervous. Trivia *Garth likes to play mobile games, and has secretly won several tournaments. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Players Category:Week 11